Escaping
by AkuRoku.Dragon
Summary: AkuRoku. Roxas has decided to leave Organization XII - and Axel is coming with him. What will become of the two friends as their relationship blossoms. Will they discover hearts on their own, or will the Organization take them down for being traitors?


The situation: Axel and Roxas are supposed to be returning home from a mission in which Roxas got his leg injured. This is in-game during the time where Roxas was still a part of Organization XIII. It's going to be Akuroky, meaning Axel on Roxas gay man love. Don't like it? Don't read it. All characters and settings belong to their rightful owners, I claim nothing more than the twisted plot. In otherwords, I didn't think up the amazingness that is Axel.

* * *

"Put me _down_, Axel!", the blond demanded, eyes glaring up in a most hateful way at his comrade.

"Put you down? Boy, that's a laugh. Your nearly broke your leg and you want me to put you down? What, so you could _walk_? Keep dreamin', Rox."

The teen rebutted no longer, that having been his millionth demand of such a sort in the past ten minutes. It was obvious Axel wasn't going to budge, and they were nearly to their destination. Halloween town was a kind place for a mission; the looming darkness over the world created a cover in which the Organization was more safely hidden than say, Destiny Islands. The two were headed towards the foot of the big curly hill, a desolate place known only to rotting pumpkins and wandering ghosts, thus serving as the perfect place for some privacy.

"You know I don't like it here. Can't we go someplace else?" Roxas asked, face turned away.

Axel, having been carrying the blond safely in his arms all the way, placed him down softly at the bottom of the hill. "Where, like The World That Never Was? You refuse to go there, too. How picky you are..." He smiled at this, to be sure the other male knew he was joking. After all, the pyro wasn't exactly excited to be heading back "home" either. But though the blond was ill content with their current location, Axel wasn't about to play cab and drag him around as he pleased.

Roxas sighed to himself and gently leaned back against the hill. His eyes closed as he did, and his tongue was finally rested of complaints. The redhead was doing much the same as he sat a few feet away, but his eyes remained open to focus idly on the small fire within his hands. The two sat there in a dull silence that perhaps was not comfortable, but not quite awkward either. They were used to such silence, as it often filled the space between them. After a long time, a period in which Axel was sure his injured companion had fallen asleep and in which he himself was beginning to dose, Roxas spoke again.

"Axel?"

His eyes lifted to the blond's questionably.

"I really don't want to go back."

"We're still here, aren't we?"

"I don't want to go back...ever."

One thin brow raised at this, a frown coupling it. It was a ludicrous statement; the Organization would exterminate them at such thoughts, but Roxas's face remained completely stoic. The Keyblade wielder wasn't by any means stupid, in fact he was quite intelligible for his age, and so the statement was in all seriousness. At this curious revelation, Axel only stared with confusion, to which Roxas went on.

"Why should we? We've been at this "Kingdom Hearts" thing forever and we've gotten crap for it. Plus, why the hell would Xemnas care about if we get hearts? For all we know he's using us to get one for himself, and I'm sick of putting my life on the line to be his damn lap dog!" Roxas shouted as he shifted uncomfortably, inching his injured leg to the right a little in the quiet that had fallen.

"We can't just leave, Rox- they'll eliminate us," Axel managed to blurt, his mind trying to keep up with the new information.

"Let them try. This isn't the best life- excuse me, existence to have anyway. What's to lose? And I never said we, go back. I'm not."

Axel frowned at him, one hand scratching at his temple. "Roxas...you can't just leave." his voice was faltering, his words unsteady. It was a dead lie. Of course Roxas could "just leave", nothing was keeping him. Not that he would last long, but that was besides the point. And if Axel could believe that he did indeed have feelings, he could honestly admit that Roxas' leaving would trouble him. Perhaps he couldn't feel, love, enjoy, or experience any other emotion, but Roxas was the closest thing he had to a friend. Without the little blond at his side, things would become even drearier... So there it was, the choice he would have to make: stay or leave?

The choice was almost absolute without thought; returning on his own was only a dim alternative. Of course he wouldn't leave the younger male alone. And hell, what _did_ he have to lose? If anything, it would be Roxas, but then Roxas would be with him. And the idea of spending forever with the teenager, well, as long as they could evade the Organization for, wasn't sounding too bad. That is to say that Roxas would allow his company...perhaps Axel hadn't been fitted in at all, perhaps the boy saw the pyro as a nuisance. He frowned again, emerald eyes flickering to the ground and then back up.

Roxas scrutinized his friend carefully during all of this, wondering, almost worrying what was going through the flamer's mind. Surly he wouldn't return to the Organization and rat him out. It wouldn't take long for Xemnas to catch on, but any leeway in an escape would help. He'd planned on his leaving for a while now, if he was to be honest. His delay had been more in a way to tell Axel than anything else.

"Okay," Axel mummered slowly, fingers tracing through his red locks gently. "I'll let you go on one condition," he continued, sounding as if Roxas needed his permission to leave, "I'll let you go...but you have to take me with you." A grin flickered across the man's face, his eyes darting to the blue ones of Roxas.

Taken aback by the redhead's resolution, Roxas blinked fast. His face morphed from shock, to confusion, to happiness (if such emotions were able to be seen) in a matter of seconds, and in the next space of time he was attempting to leap out after Axel. His leg disagreed, however, and Roxas was forced to draw back with a small hiss. Even still, a smile broke though his lips, such a rare and brilliant smile that Axel had often spent many an afternoon trying to entice from him. Axel smiled back, moving closer as the blond wanted.

"Really, Axel?" he asked, slightly exasperated as his looked up at the older boy.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Axel laughed, moving a hand to ruffle the spiky blond clumps of hair.

Roxas frowned as much as was possible with his ever beaming smile, half-heartedly swatting the hand away from his head.

"You're always kidding with me."

"Yeah, well I'm not now. And don't get used to it," he retorted with another smile, one gloved hand slipping around Roxas' shoulders. "After all, now I've got forever to point out how short you are."

* * *

Woo. End Ch. 1. Leave me reviews. 3 They help me write and I really appreciate them!

I'm open to any feedback- good or bad.


End file.
